No more tears
by Virgo but Gemini
Summary: Lucy is sick of crying. See her trip to strength, and what lead to her running away to fairy tail. Some Nalu further on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail and I apologize in advance for any errors that may occur since I'm writing on an iPad.**

Chapter one: lost again(Lucy's POV)

Fleeing from the pain and sorrow I dashed into the forest behind my fathers property once again. Tears streamed down my face as I thought back to his angry face. He looked livid as he yelled at me. Clearly unaware that today was a special day to me. I spent my birthday staining the forest floor with my tears.

Darkness fell over the forest as I slowly made my way back to the estate. I ran into my father as I crossed the main corridor. His eyes glanced over my ruined dress. His whole face filled with disgust.

"Lucy your late to dinner!" He huffed,"Futhermore your fithly! Hurry and change into something more suitable before your dinner gets cold." Then with out a single thought to his daughters feelings he stomped his way to the dinning room. 'He didn't care to ask where I was or why I'm late!' I thought. 'Ever since mom died he has shown no love for me.' Then with eyes full of tears I rushed to my room to get ready for the worst birthday dinner of my life.

(time skip to 18 year old Lucy)

Once again it was my birthday and all I got was a lousy pig sniffing around for my fathers money. I had to hide my disgust as he bent down to kiss my hand. He looked up at me with a sly smile.

That smile filled me with dread.

 **Hey hope you've enjoyed this um pilot chapter I guess? If ya'll like it enough I'll write the next one longer! Thanks for all of the support of Lucy Strong! In one day my first fanfic was faved I'm blown away. Thank you so much. Any way enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own fairy tail and I apologize for any errors I might have left behind because I'm writing on an iPad.**

 _Previously_

 _His smile filled me with_ _dread_.

Chapter two: Man pigs and Sly smiles

(Lucy's POV)

I felt faint after he left my hand go. Confused as to why this strange man was here I turned to my father who was talking with one of the maids.

"Father?" I inquired, "Who is this?" I hated that my voice begain to shake. He turned to me slowly. He glanced at the man and smiled.

"Well my dear," he said promptly. "You are becoming of age to begin your search for a husband. He was my first choice. His father is the owner of most of the land to the north. A marriage tying our familys together will further the business greatly! Plus he is your age. I thought he'd make a wonderful candidate. Don't you agree Lucy?" He looked at me with cold eyes.

"What do you mean marriage!" I burst. "I don't even know his name!"

"My apologies madam. I am Chistopher the fourth at your service." He kneeled and took my hand again. "Hopefully I shall gain your lovely hand." He then had the nerve to wink at me. The amount of arrogance flowing through his thick skull had me flushing with anger. That is till he smiled at me again. As soon as I proccesed the fact that he had smiled I felt sick. He disgusted me in every way. He had a feel about him that caused you to think he stole from babies for fun. His greased back hair and sly smile made you feel dirty by just looking at him. Sin and male violence radiated off him like a second skin. And yet all my dad saw in him was money. He'd sell me to him in an instant for another acre of land. Suddenly I felt like scrubbing my hand clean till I had no more skin left.

"No I must apologize for I am not feeling well and must retire to my chamber for the evening. I bid you a good night." Then without another word I bolted from the scene. Before I even reach my room tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I slammed my door shut and leaned against it. As I slid down its smooth surface tears flowed freely down my face falling like rain to the floor. I placed my head against my knees as I cried my heart out. 'How dare he do this on my birthday! How dare he continue to hurt me like this!' I inwardly screamed as my sobs grew more violent. 'Is this the same man mom loved?' I thought to myself wondering how such a kind women could fall for a man like him. After a long time of eye wrenching sobs I finaly begain to settle down. I looked down at my dress to see it it soaked through.

"Tsk tsk this won't do." I sighed. Then an idea came to me. I bolted upright and sprinted to my closet. I glanced at all of the frilly dresses that laid before me. I shoved them all aside to find a single outfit hidden underneath all of the fancy gowns. My face lit up as I saw the top and skirt. I quickly changed and packed a few mandatory belongings. Then filled a pouch with a few hundred jewels(the currency) and snatched my keys. I turned and faced the window that always teased me with its view of freedom.

"Tonight," I whispered. "I'm leaving this place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh still don't own Fairy Tail. What a shame.**

 _Previously ~*~*~_

 _"I'm getting out of here."_

I stuffed the last few items into my suitcase, and taking one last look around the room, tossed out of my window down into the brush below. Panting heavily, I swung my legs over the windowsill, gazing out into what was only a tease moments ago. With one big breath I lept from my window.

For a second I felt weightless. Then reality came crashing down, quite literally. The branches of the bush I landed on snapped, cushioning my landing. I patted myself down for any seriouse injuries.

"I seem fine," I sighed, picking myself of the ground. Brushing myself of I started walking. I didn't stop till I passed a familiar stone structure. I backed up, placing my hand against the hand of the stone statue in front of m e. The sad smile of the angel filled my eyes with tears. I glanced down at the plaque below it, fully knowing what it said.

"Here lies Layla Heartfilia; beloved wife and mother." The sight brought tears to my eyes. As I stared at the plaque a song filtered through my head. A song that never stopped. That continued in my heart since the day she left.

Dun du du dun. Dun du du dun du du dun. The song slowly played from the piano in my memory.

~*~*~*flashback*~*~*~

There is the sound of a little girl laughing as her mother plays the piano. Du du dun. Do dododoo do do dodo doo. The mother smiles as the father joins in with a violin. There is a time skip to where the piano is playing soft and slow. The same song is drifting through the house. Bringing tears to the little girls eyes as she listened to her mother say good bye to here piano. After the song is finished the mother breaks into a fit of coughs to the point blood spills from her mouth. The little girl is horrified. Her father rushes in. He slowly guides his wife to their room a few days later the little girl and her father are cloaked in black. Her father loomed over the piano. Angerly he thrusted a sheet over the piano. He continued to stare at it, wondering where the water stains where coming from. After an hour he left to hide in his lonely room. The little girl continued to hide behind a corner starring at the covered piano. Still hearing that final sad song that echoed through the halls of her once bright house. Paralyzed by dispare she stood there for hours as tears streamed down her face. Plopping down onto the ground. Dun. Du du. Dun. Dun. Du du. Dun.

~*~*~*~end~*~*~*~

I shook of the memory. Then proceeded to look down to see that I'd been crying.

"Bye mom." I whispered as I turned to walk away. My feet falling to the beat of the final song my mother ever played.

A/N: hey sorry, no sorry, if I made anyone cry. That was the point of this chapter. And if you stayed strong good for you A plus for that. Any way hope you enjoyed and thanks for the support. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you. Thanks to you all for the continued support. I hop you enjoy this chapter and forgive any errors that may have slipped past me. And don't be shy to critique me. I enjoy all the feed back I get it helps me be better for you.**

 **Any way here it is for the lawyers out there, I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Happy?**

 _Previously_

 _"Bye mom," I said as I walked away to the beat of the song in my heart._

'I did it'. I thought as I looked back at the Heartfilia property. 'I left'. A sad smile shadowed across my lips as I continued to walk down the path before me. 'Where should I go now?' I questioned my self. Suddenly I remembered the mark that had been imprinted into my brain since I was a kid. 'Fairy Tail!' I mentally screeched.

"I'll go to Fairy Tail!" I said out loud this time. With a new goal in mind I started towards the nearest train station.

Trudging towards the nearest town I realized something. What if I'm not strong enough? What if I have to pass a test to get in? Do I have enough keys?! As these questions circulated (please pardon if that is miss spelled) through my brain I heard some thing behind me. I whipped around to see who it may be.

"Well, well, well." A burly man who had snuck up on me said. "What do we got here?" A crony of his crept up behind me as he said that.

"Looks like good money ta me boss," he chuckled as he took some of my hair and sniffed. "She smell pretday too." I recoiled from him cursing at myself for not paying attention to my surroundings.

The "boss" snickered.

"Don't sniff her ya dolt." He joked. "Leave that to the costumers." He sneered at me as his voice crawled over my skin. Panicked I reached for my keys.

"You...you don't want to mess with m-me." I said hating that I had stuttered.

"Oh is that so?" The "boss" glared at me. His eyes full of self confidence. "Wha' cha' gonna do sweet thang?" He mocked, laughing at me.

He was visually taken aback when my eyes went cold. He stepped back as I raised my head and gripped my keys.

"Open the gate of the golden bull," I cried. "Taurus!"

"Moo Lucy it's always great to see your wonderful body!" I face palmed as he stated his usual opening statement.

"Stop your pervertness and kick these guys to next month for me. They sniffed my hair!" I sighed as I saw that my exclamation got him angry. I inwardly yelled at him for his pervertness. I turned back to the battle to see it over. 'Those guys where weak.' I thought. 'I guess they weren't use to girls fighting back.' I sighed. 'I guess I should take them to the authorities.' I grabbed Taurus and together we begain to drag them to the police station.

 _Meanwhile (Jude's POV)_

'I wonder if they got her or not.' I pondered as I stared out my office window. 'They where paid plenty. Maybe they couldn't stand to act as criminals? Maybe they went after a different girl by accident? Wait Lucy took her keys didn't she? She probably took them out!' I cursed myself for being such an idiot. 'I know I haven't been the greatest father ever, but I didn't think she'd run away!' "God...," I punched my desk in fury. "How dare she leave without even leaving a note! Did she think I wouldn't see her run past the house with her luggage?! It's nearly midnight! She's alone out there. Ugh...how? How can I fix this?" I collapsed into my chair hoping that the actors I hired would bring her home.

(back to Lucy's POV)

We finally reached the nearest town. It took forever to drag those two creeps to the station and give a statement. It felt like it took longer to get that pervert bull to go home. Good thing I'm here though. I took a deep breath in. This is the start to a wonderful adventure.

 **A/N: Hey sorry if this chapter felt off topic you'll see how this ties into the story in 1 or 2 chapters. Just trust me this chapter is important. I would explain why but that ruins the fun. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Tootles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey y'all I just wanted to say thanks for the continued support. Seeing how I write on an IPad, and this is my 2nd fanfic (not counting the poem), I'm astonished by the amount of views and support. Thank you so much and hope you enjoy!**

 **P.s I still don't own Fairy Tail. Boo.**

 _Previously_

 _I took a deep breath in. This was the start to a brand new adventure._

(Jude POV)

"How could you let her beat you like that?!" I yelled at the failed actors. "You excel at bringing run aways home!" I beat my fist on my desk, punctuating my point.

"In our defense s-sir," the first actor spoke up hesitantly. "You failed to mention that she was a mage, and thus, we were unprepared."

I cursed at myself for forgetting such a important detail. Especially since, if they where near water, she could have summoned Aquarius. That would have caused severe damage. I slammed my fist down on the desk once more. The two actors jumped at the sudden outburst.

"You are both dismissed," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Your money waits for you at the front entrance. My servants will provide means of transportation to the nearest town. Good day." They both bolted, under standing that they were to leave immediately. Turning to the grand window in my office, I sighed.

'Where are you?' I wondered. 'How may I bring you home?'

(time skip 2 days. Lucy's POV)

I glared out the train window deep in thought. 'Where should I go? What guild should I join? When's the next stop?' I wondered, flitting through questions, till my gaze darkened. 'Why isn't he looking for me?' I continued to ponder on about this topic till I felt something wet on my face. With a jolt I realized that I was crying. 'I didn't realize how much this topic hurt.' I thought to myself. 'Well of course it hurts he's your father he should be worried about you! You have every right to be hurt!' My gaze turned to steal as my thoughts became more,and more angry. 'I should turn back and scream at him. Just yell my heart out! Yeah I'll head back as soon as I reach the next stop!' Then I realized what my mind was saying. 'Why am I thinking of going back to that garbage of a dad?'

I glanced around confused, as if the train held answers to what was happening in my head. Evidently it did. As I was scanning the crowed a pair of eyes met mine. As soon as our gazes locked the other pair shifted away. Instantly the anger inside me vanished. 'Huh.' I got up and gingerly walked towards the strange passenger.

"Hey," I said slyly as I placed my hand on the back of his chair. Cocking my hip in a dominant stance I inquired, "what'cha doin'?" He blanched as he turned his head towards me.

"Oh me? Just heading back home. No place like it, am I right?" He rushed, throughing a forced smile my way.

"Certainly not!" I agreed nodding my head. "But that's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing in here?" I questioned, pointing my finger at my forehead. He begain to sweat as I glared at him.

"I...I," he stammered. "I was hoping to get you to leave in a rush, and possibly leave behind some jewels for me!" He rushed, cowering before me. I smirked at his cowardice.

"Well not today," I said as I reached for his ear. "And not any other day. Why don't you scurry along with that magic of yours and join a guild. You might help people for a change." I whispered menacingly as I flicked his ear away. I then swaggered off to my seat, inwardly congratulating myself, sitting daintily down. Keeping an eye on that dirty thought twister.

The rest of the ride was simple, calm, and pitifully boring. I glanced around the small town Lilly that I had arrived in. Sighing I made my way to a local B&B. 'Small Bloom bed and breakfast', was the signs contents. The building was, in fact, small. With a little circle window high up. The light grey paint was inviting, as well as the dark oak door. The inside was cozy. The light pastel colors continued through out the building. A small fire place was in the corner. It's flickering light was the only illumination inside the first floor. Normally that would be creepy to me, but in here it felt right. A kind looking old lady approched me.

"Now, now, now," she muttered to me. "What is a fine young women doing here in a smal town like this?" I smiled at her.

"I'm on my way to a new adventure."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It's going to not be a filler. Also check out my Letters to Lucy fanfic I'm doing. As well as my friend Brasshopper. She's doing a great FairyTail fanfic I'm actually helping her with by helping her develope her ideas.. So check those out and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclamer: we all know I don't own fairy tail. But I wish I did.**

 _Previously:"I'm on my way to a new adventure."_

(Lucy's POV

After my lovely stay at the B&B I made my way back to the train station. Purchasing a sorcerer weekly magazine on the way there. I'm hoping to read it on my way to Hargeon.

I heard that they have keys there! But I'm going to stop at a few other places first. First off Clover. I heard that a shop there has Lyra! I am so excited for this trip. As I sit down on the train I open up the magazine. 'Which guild should I join? Hhmm lets narrow it down to two.' After many minutes of speculation I narrow the results down. 'My main choices are... Fairy Tail...and...Phantom Lord!' I finally decided. Those are two highest ranking once so why not? They must be good. After all of the deliberating my head had begun to hurt. There where so many options. So I decided to nap the rest of the way there.

(2 hours later)

I stretched as I left the train. I immediately begain looking for the nearest magic shop. Very soon I stumbled across a quaint little place called the 'Wizards Wand, best place to buy any magical experience you want!'. I walked in... Then I ran out.

"That is not a magic shop!" I exclaimed painting. "They should have a warning for visitors!" Huffing I continued down the streets of Clover. Searching for any magic shop I could find.

After an hour of wondering aimlessly I happened opon an actual magic shop. Panting from the heat I begain to search the maze of shelves for any type of celestial key.

It took another 5 minutes of searching before someone noticed me.

"Ma'am," a store clerk drawled. "Do you need any help looking for anything?"

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for celestial keys. Do happen to have any?"

"Why, yes, we do. Follow me." The store clerk winded through the shelves. Heading to the opposite side of the store.

"Here we are. Our only key. It's the key to Lyra the harp."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gushed. "I've been looking for her forever! How much?"

"She'll be 10,000 jewel please." I gladly forked over the money. Ecstatic, I ran out of the store. My happiness was quickly ruined by two thugs out side. They where obviously waiting for me since they purked up the instant they saw me.

"Ain't it the girl of the hour?" The larger one said as he grapped my arm. He angled it up to his face so that the wrist was bent towards him. I watched, disgusted, as he sniffed my wrist as a greeting. All the while his little buddy was trying to sneak behind me. He was doing a poor job since I could see him doing so. Uhg amateurs.

Sneakily I crept on of my hand towards my key ring. Since neither where focused on my hand I was able to unhook on of my keys. Thankfully.

"Ah hah! Got 'em boss." The little guy said as he snatched my keys. The big guy snickered.

"Good job Lenny."

I glanced down at the key in my hand. It was Taurus's key. 'Wait didn't I go through the same thing not to long ago? Why are thieves and thugs attracted to me?' With a confused look plastered on my face I opened his gate.

"What a mooving body as always Lucy!" Taurus yelled as he appeared. I shrugged him off.

"Finish these two bozos and get back my keys. They where probably planning on selling them. Including you." I commanded.

"No one will separate me from your body on my watch Lucy!" He yelled as the big one scolded "Lenny" for not grabbing all of my keys. With in seconds they where both beat. They where so pathetic that we didn't even bother dragging them to the police station. We just left them there.

After persuading Taurus to go home I unfolded my map. 'I'm here in Clover. The next key I want to get is in Thyme. The other is in Jasmine. The final one is in the city farthest from me in Hargeon. It sounded like a plan to me.

"So after all that I'm joining a guild. I'll be out of money after buying 3 keys." I mumbled out loud; thinking to myself. As I walked away I glanced back at where Taurus beat up those two losers. I expected to see them still laying there in defeat, but they where gone. Not thinking much of it I shrugged it off. Then continued off to the train station.


End file.
